Trust and love
by hbm6092
Summary: What if Voldemort won the war? What if the only survivors were Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and the twins and they had to move to a small town in America called Forks to be free of him? what if a certain group of vampires and a wolf pack took interest in the strange group of new comers? 8 wizards and witches. 7 vampires. 17 wolves. Forks just got a bit stranger...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: THERE IS NO BELLA IN THIS STORY. ALSO I HAVENT MENTIONED NEVILLE MUCH SO FAR BECAUSE HE IS A QUITE BOY BUT WILL BE MORE INVOVLED LATER ON IN THE STORY. IM NOT GOING TO UPDATE REGULARLY. INSTEAD IM GOING TO JUST UPDATE WHEN I CAN.**

5 months. 5 months since Voldemort won. 5 months since the battle of Hogwarts. 5 months since Britain had been plunged into slavery. It took 5 months for death eaters to kill everyone but 10 powerful wizards and witches. It took 5 months for their world to turn into a hell.

5 months

24 weeks

142 days

3652 hours

219,145 minuets

13,148,719.2 seconds

In such a sort time, everything went wrong. In such a sort time, everyone had died. Everyone except for 8. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ronald, Fredrick, George and Ginevra Weasley were the only survivors out of thousands of wizards and witches of the light side. How did it come to this you ask? Betrayal.

When the dark lord won, terrible things happened. Brother turned on brother, neighbours on neighbours, even those who had the strongest of bonds soon fell. Why? To save their own skins. Even Percy had betrayed the Weasleys. He was the reason Bill, Charlie Arthur and Molly were among the deceased. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were all heartbroken and furious by Percy's actions and when confronted him of them. He refused to acknowledge his wrongs and said if they didn't leave then he would hand them over to Voldemort himself.

Britain was under Voldermort's rain and there was nothing these 8 brave souls could do about it. They all fled to America in hopes of peace and safety from the evil of the dark lord. There was a small town called Forks and they soon found safety. They were happy but each one wondered how long it would last.

Everyone in forks were weary about them. It was to be expected though, I mean, if 8 complete strangers wondered into your town coved in scars, sweat, blood and grime, there clothing torn and there souls seemingly hollow, people are going to ask questions. The town had a weird Ora and all of our war heroes sensed it, It was what attracted them to the small civilisation in the first place.

As soon as the arrived, all 7 looked to there leader, Hermione. Harry had insisted it be her as he could barely lead them across the street, never mind for the rest of their lives. His feeble attempt at a joke made all of them smile weakly. After the war, Harry had become a shell of his former self. He blamed himself for the fait of Britain and felt guilty for the raising body count in their home country.

They had all suffered. Especially Hermione. She was the worst off out of all of them. With her parents dead she had lost all of her family. When she went to her childhood home, she discover her parents body's in the living room. She broke down and sobbed her heart out, unaware that death eaters were watching the house. She had taken to Malfoy Manor and tortured via crucio once again. Eventually the released her from the unforgivable, only to be given to Feinir Greyback as a treat. This carried on for weeks. Her torturer worst then the last. One day, they were tormenting her about her parents and the unborn twins of whom would now never see the light of day. They then tied her to a pole and brought out a leather whip and proceed to whip her into a state of unconsciousness. That night, her magic came to her rescue and she broke out of that hell hole. To this day, Hermione doesn't even buckle under the cruciartius curse, not even a whimper. Gone is the swotty, frizzy haired, know it all bookworm who used to hibernate in the library. In her place is a feircesome, brave hearted, breathtaking, beautiful warrior who fights and stands for what she believes in. To be on her bad side, well you might as well just have signed your death warrant.

The only reason they got out of Britain alive was because they all stuck together. They intended to do just that now.

As soon as they arrived, they bought a large house to live in. There was a large living room that was perfect for all there needs. Next to the living room was a dining room, which was connected to a kitchen. The table comfortably seated all of them, no problem. There was also 4 bedrooms. They all decided that Hermione, Ginny and Luna would share a room while Neville, Ron and Harry would share another. The twins would get the third and the fourth would be used as a extra living room and a place were the twins could work on their inventions. They transfigured items into beds, wardrobes, dressers and anything else they may need. They also transfigured new clothes and toiletries. Each bedroom was connected to a bathroom so they all had one. Even the new converted upstairs living room! They them went downstairs to transfigure couches, chairs, , computers, tables, kitchen utensils and whatever else was needed. By they time they had finished, the house look amazing.

Fred and George went to their little lab straight away while the rest of the decided to put up wards around the house. They put up a silencing charm, a unplottable charm, a confusion charm and a notice me not charm. The last two so people wouldn't get suspicious about their activities. Next were the wards so no intruders could enter without permission. They all then decided to create a greenhouse for Neville in the back garden and a place in the garden were Luna could think and research about her creatures. They then created a training room in the basement for everyone to train or just to come and take their mind of things. All in all, everyone was happy.

They all washed and changed into something clean and decide to in roll themselves into the school nearby, Forks High-School. They ventured down together and asked if they could join the muggle school. They each took a quiz and all passed with flying colours thanks to Hermione, who told them the answers through her mind. The headmaster was all too please to except them. Now for another version of hell. A hell in which They would be lucky if one of the came out of alive, it was time to go to High-School...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When Monday came, they were all packed and ready to go. They knew this would be weird since they never took muggle studies and knew next to nothing about it. However, thanks to Hermione, they should be ok. They got in they arrived in 2 separate cars, seen as they were unable to apperate there with so many muggles about. They had arrive early so decided to hang about by Hermione's car, a purple Mercedes Benz. Luna thought it would be a good idea to try our best not to stand out or draw attention to themselves, which they all readily agree to. They had an unspoken agreement to stick together except for when someone has a different class. All had taken the same classes: Biology, maths, English, Spanish, French, music and IT. Even though they were all fluent in French and Spanish, Ginny had insisted they took them so not to stand out.

People had started to arrive and so far, all eyes were on the group. They had expected this though so just ignored them and continued to talk between them. Suddenly a few cars swerved into the car park and parked there, Out came a group of 5. The group recognised them as vampires and turned to Hermione who was raging. It was a group of vampire death eaters who killed her parents. Fred and George went by her sides and held her back. They didn't want to be accused of murder on their first day and defiantly didn't want to have to go back to Britain, but Hermione had gone into warrior mode and escaped the twins grasps, throwing them to the ground. She would have gone in for the kill if Ron, Ginny, Harry, Neville and Luna hadn't been able to calm her down. She sheepishly turned to Fred and George and helped them up. She apologised for her actions and they forgave her. It was Hermione's warrior mode that let them escape Britain alive.

Hermione's scar on her hip had reopened thanks to her actions and Luna noticed. "Ginny, get the medical kit out from the boot, Hermione, just stay still so I can seal the wound. Is this one of the ones the whip caused?" Hermione nodded and looked to her hip "Bugger" she muttered. Neville remembered they were in the presence of vampires and looked to there direction, only to see them slowly walking over. "Uh guys, we've got company" he panicked. They looked up to see the vampire clan too close for comfort. Hermione's warrior mode kicked in "Luna, it's just a scratch, I'm fine. Harry, put up wards to make it look like we're all having a friendly conversation. NOW!" Harry and Luna did as they were asked while Hermione was barking orders at Ginny, Neville and Ron. The vampires were getting closer and Hermione noticed. She opened the boot of her car and retrieved everyone's wands. "Don't cast a single spell without my orders unless you or someone else is about to be attacked!" She ordered. They were ready.

"Why are you here vampire? State your business." Hermione hissed. The clan looked on in shock. They obviously didn't expect them to know about them. "How do you know?" The blond female asked, still shocked. "We are magic folk and have been forced to flee our country because of your leader and your kind." Ginny spat at them "what do you mean?" Asked the one who looked as though he were in pain. "You do not know?" Questioned Luna. The vampires shook their heads. Hermione looked on puzzled then had an idea. "Are you all vegetarians?" They nodded. "Do any of you have the sight?" A dark haired girl stepped forward. "Take a look for yourself then" Hermione held out her hand for the girl and she took it. Hermione allowed her to see everything from her first year to their escape from Britain. When they came back, the girl had tears running down her face.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. The Twins over there are Fred and George Weasley, the red headed girl is Ginny Weasley and the last red head is Ron Weasley. The raven haired boy is Harry Potter, the blond girl is Luna Lovegood, and the last male is Neville Longbottom" Hermione stated.

"And she is our leader, Hermione Granger" Harry stated . "We are the last of the good witches and wizards of Britain. The rest are...dead." Neville said. Your friend may tell you our story as I need to be patched up before the who looks as though he is in pain cracks" Hermione snarled. "Come Luna, Ginny. I need to be healed as I've lost a fair bit of blood already!" Hermione dragged the two girls over to her Mercedes to help heal her open wound.

"Do you think they can be trusted?" Luna asked Hermione whilst stitching up her wound with a needle. Hermione didn't even flinch. "I'm not sure, they are blood suckers after all. This must have been that weird oar we sensed coming here. Well have to see if then are a threat to us. If they are then we take them down. If not, we make them our allies." Ginny nodded in agreement. After Hermione was healed, they went back to the vamps.

"I'm Alice, that's Edward and this is Emmett and Rosalie and that's my boyfriend Jasper. There's also Carslie and Esme, our carers and parents." The darker haired one, Alice smiled.

Our band of Heros and heroines simply nodded in acknowledgement. Fred stepped forward and turned to Hermione. She nodded and he took the wards down. "She seems to have you all wrapped around her little finger!" Sneered Jasper. In response, all wizards and witches glared at the group before them. "Come on guys, classes will start soon and we need to at least arrive on time." Hermione muttered.

*with the vamps*

As soon as they were out of sight, Alice hit her boyfriend upside the head, using her full strength. "What was that for!" Shouted Jasper in surprise. "You idiot! Hermione's the reason they got out of Britain alive! Edward and I have seen what she's been through and trust us, it isn't pretty!" Screeched Alice. Edward nodded in reply to his sisters outrage. While Alice explained what the group had been through, his mind kept reaching out to the small blond girl, Luna. He was captivated by her.

Edward turned to see Emmett deep in thought. He read his mind and smirked at his brothers interest with the leader, Hermione. He would enjoy this! He laughed out loud and they all turned to him. "Trust me Emmett, she wouldn't even come within a 50 mile radius of you, never mind go out with you!" Laughed Edward. His brother simply smirked, "well we'll have to change that won't we."

"She would chew you up and spit you back out mate!" Edward howled in laughter. They all went to their assigned classes, hoping to catch another glimpse of the mystery group.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT. THIS GOES FOR THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS.**

To say Hermione hated Maths would be like saying cats love dogs. Hermione absolutely LOATHED the subject. It was the bane of her existence! If given the choice she wouldn't even be here. However, the faits were cruel and had decided that every student should go through this hell. To make it worse, her teacher just had to put her with a Cullen. I couldn't even be the nice one, noooo, it had to be Emmett.

The British teens had all stuck together and had all the same classes, unfortunately though, they also had all the same classes as the Cullen's. Hermione supposed it could have been worse, she could have been like Ginny, who was next to Jasper. She looked as though she was ready to rip his throat out. She through Ginny an apologetic look and went back to work. She looked at the question and felt her anger rise. When would she ever need to know what 7n X 4(8r-6c) + abc X hrk - 3k(lkm-3dc)? It didn't even make any sense! She moved on to the next question. If n is 54 and b is 67, what is nby?

"Even Merlin doesn't even know what this bloody well is" she said to her companions through their mind connection. She heard snickers and looked to see the twins staring at the teacher. When she looked at the teacher she realised what they had done. The poor teacher was about to be lifted in the air and floated around the room!

"FRED, GEORGE, THIS ISN'T HOGWARTS, YOU CANT JUST USE YOUR MAGIC HERE! THESE PEOPLE ARE MUGGLES AND NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT THIS UNGLY HAG TO GET WHATS COMING TO HER, YOU CANT RISK EXPOSING US!" She screeched at their minds. They realised the teacher and allowed her to continue with the lesson.

"Hey Hermione, do you wanna go out this Saturday?" Whispered Emmett beside her. She looked at him and said "I'd rather go out with a blast-ended-shewrt then a you." That was a low blow and she knew it but she needed to know if these vampires could be trusted. She still wouldn't go out with him though but, for the safety of her remaining family, she'd have to know weather there was a potential ally to be made. Emmett looked like the determined type and wouldn't go down without a fight though. Lucky for Hermione though he stayed quite for the rest of the lesson, leaving her to suffer alone.

By the time lunch came and Hermione's scars were about to set off, the Cullen's had pestered the life out of all 8 of them. At 12:05, Hermione's friends had all the equipment ready and now simply needed to get her out of there. They all raced to the doors, not knowing the vampire clan were following them. At 12:09, they were in a field far away from the school, unaware the Cullen's were all there. Well some of them knew. Luna and the twins had noticed the way Emmett had been looking at Hermione and decided to show him her true colours. After all, he'd only seen her in warrior mode. He hadn't seen her happy side, her pain filled side, her sad side, her excited side or her playful side. He was no going to witness, along with the rest of the Cullen's, how she dealt with fear and unbearable pain.

That's the thing with cursed knives. They make you relive the pain you felt before and after at the time you felt it. As Hermione was tortured both times at Malfoy Manor at the same time, 12:10, she went through both tortures at the same time. "Harry what time is it?" He looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Hermione get down before..." He tried to warn her but he was a second too late. Hermione screamed at the pain and fell to Her knees as pleas to make it stop escaped her mouth. They all winced at her pain. This was the only time when she would be scared, when she would scream at the pain, when she was completely venerable.

"Fred, George and I will set up the wards." Luna whispered. She hated seeing her friend like this. The others nodded as the twins grabbed their wands and Luna's bag. They walked for 3 miles and started to ward the place but Luna stopped them. "We knew your there so you may as well come out. Maybe you can help us heal her." Luna said dreamily. The Cullen's came out of their hiding place. "What's wrong with her?" Asked a worried Alice as they heard another ear pricing scream come from Hermione.

Luna flinched. "She was tortured a few years back and again a while before we left. Each time with a cursed knife. A crused knife forces it's victim to relive their pain before, during and after the use of the knife. The first case she was tortured with a cruciartius curse which is a torture curse to make the victim feel pure pain. That lasted for a few hours. The second time lasted for a few weeks. The cruciartius curse was used and she was also raped by a werewolf called Fenir Greyback. After a few weeks of this, she was tied to a pole a whipped into a state of unconsciousness. Then taken back to her cell. When she was back, her magic saved her and she managed to escape. Now imagine all that pain of months put together and relived in a hour. This is what she goes through each and everyday at 12:10pm. The only way to get her out of the state is for us to wait and help her along with it." Explained Fred whilst George held Luna as she sobbed into his chest.

Edward felt a flash of jealousy shoot through him. He wanted to hold her and make her feel better. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Hermione screamed again. He looked at his brother and saw that he was trying his best not to give in and run to her, help her, heal her.

"Before you enter, you must each take a potion that will allow you to be near Hermione and not crave her blood" said George as he handed them each a vail filled with a purple substance. They each looked at Alice and she nodded. They took the potion and the sensation to drink Hermione's blood left them. The twins and Luna finished up the wards and lead them to the group.

"It's ok 'mione, your doing great, we're almost done now. What part are you up to 'mione?" Ginny soothed her. "Were I'm taken to the manor for the second time gin, it hurts so much gin!" Hermione cried. "It's ok Mia, we're all here, remember the twins? Do you remember what were they called Mia?" Whispered Neville as he stroked her hair. "Santana and Louie" cried Hermione, tears streaming down her face. "I hate them Nev, I want my family back." Neville smiled sadly and tried his best to support her. "Who killed them mi?" Asked Harry. "Vampires, dark vampires Harry" whispered Hermione. The group could tell that this was one of the times she was taken to her cell, they had a few seconds left to talk to her. "Did they tell you their names?" Questioned Luna who had raced ahead of the twins and the vampires

"Victoria, James and Laurent" whispered Hermione.

"Is that why you don't trust the Cullen's?" She shook her head. "Why then 'mione?" Asked a curious Ginny. "Because gin, I knew all three of them, Victoria and James were my closest friends. I congratulated them when then announced they were dating. I knew they were vampires and I trusted them all. They never hurt me, always controlled themselves around me. When they were ill I allowed them to drink some of my blood and they always stopped when needed. Same with Laurent only…AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. "Never trust a vampire gin, they'll rob you of the things you love and leave you to die of heartbreak." She whimpered.

Ginny heard something behind her a whipped out her wand and pointed it at the area where she heard the noise. There stood the Cullen's and Fred and George. Harry turned with Ron and told Neville to keep an eye on Hermione. Neville nodded and glared at the vampires. He the turned on his heels and walked to Hermione.

"Why are they here!" Ginny snarled at her brothers. They looked at Luna and Ginny gasped. "Luna, you know why she doesn't like vampires! Now she's just gone into more detail about the situation so you know why she hates them! You went behind her back! Why?" Ginny screamed.

She looked at Emmett and he nodded. "Emmett likes her and I just want her to smile like she used to gin, she doesn't smile or laugh anymore. You look at her and you don't see the fun loving risk taker who we grew up with. Just the cold warrior who has lost so much. Even we laugh now and try to put the past behind us whilst she clings to it. I just want her to be happy again..." Cried Luna. Ginny softened and pulled her into a hug. "Ok we'll go for it." She whispered in her hair. She then turned to Emmett and said "we will help you, not for you, for her. She needs something like this after all she's been through. But be careful. She doesn't trust vampires for a reason and will not fall easily. Emmett smiled and ran to hug her.

"Can't...breath..." Gasped Ginny.

**AN: OOOO WHATS LAURENT TO HERMIONE?! SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES. ITS NOT MY STRONG POINT. PLEASE REVIEW, I DON'T MIND BAD ONES, IT'LL HELP ME IMPROVE**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT. ENJOY!**

Hermione's scream broke them out of their peaceful thought. Luna looked at her and noticed the lashes that had been made by the whip were bleeding through her top. "She must be up to the part were their using the whip on her. Neville go get me some healing herbs please" Neville nodded and ran off to find them. Suddenly, the bleeding stopped, as did Hermione's screams. Hermione got up and looked around. She got up and ran to the edge of the field. "Hermione wait!" Cried Luna and Ginny, racing after her. They stopped when they saw a male figure with Hermione. He had dark skin and long black hair. They got closer and noticed his eyes, he too was a vampire.

They ran back to get the others. They quickly explained what they saw and raced back with the others. When they reached Hermione and this mysterious unknown male, the two were still staring at each other. The male with a look of surprise on his face and Hermione with a wearily look on her face. Suddenly, a look of recognition passed through all of the Cullen's faces. They ran at full speed to Hermione to protect her within seconds, they were by her sides, with Hermione in Emmett's arms.

The figure looked confused for a moment the smiled an evil smile. "Hermione dear, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Hermione nodded her head. "Laurent, these are my magical friends Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred, George, Ginny and Luna and I see you've already met the Cullen's." Hermione spoke uncertainty. Laurent nodded his head. "Yes we had had a few...run ins with them." Hermione looked confused. "We?"

"Yes, James Victoria and I." Hermione's faced brightened up at this and was about to smile until he said "sadly though, James is no longer with us" her face fell at this piece of news. "Hermione, how do you know him?" Asked Luna fearfully. "He's my..." She stopped in mid sentence as though she was remembering something. "My parents" she whispered. Her head shot up and everyone saw the looks that washed over her. Anger. Hurt. Sadness. All in all not a good combination. Especially when she ended with anger.

"HOW COULD YOU LUARENT! OUR PARENTS! THEY LOVED YOU LUARENT, AND VICTORIA AND JAMES BUT YOU ALL KILLED THEM!" Screamed Hermione. A confused look crossed the vampires face. "What do you mean?" Then a look of understanding and horror dawned his face. "No" he whispered. He looked at Hermione. "Please Miya, you have to believe me, I didn't do it! Go through my head if you must but please, don't leave me. You have to believe me Miya!" Begged Laurent. Hermione did as she was told and searched through his head with wand less and non verbal magic. When she was finished she had tears in her eyes and she ran up to hug him. After a few seconds, she pulled back and looked into his eyes. Moments later, he nodded and she walked up to her friends.

"Can I have my wand please Nev?" Neville, after looking at the others and seeing the same confused expression, sighed in defeat and handed Hermione her wand. "Thank Nev" she smiled. They all stared at her in shock. This was the first time she had smiled in a year. It looked great on her face. Her smiling made her friends smile and the Cullen's still had confused looks on their faces. Except for Emmett, he looked fuming and had done ever since her and Laurent had hugged. She wondered what was wrong for a bit but then remembered she didn't care.

She plucked a long blade of grass and transfigured it into a knife with a handle of a golden Phoenix with a big red ruby as it's eye. She handed her wand back to Neville and retraced her steps back to Laurent. "Flashy" he smirked and she laughed, causing her friends smiles to grow, Emmett to growl in annoyance and Edward and Alice to laugh at their brothers antics. Hermione dug the knife into her, ignoring the Cullen's and her friends cries of outrage, warning and shock. She drug it down her arm and then pulled the knife out of her arm. Her blood was beginning to drop to the ground as Laurent licked it up. He put his mouth to her arm and pushed her to the ground. Crouching down, he proceeded to suck her blood. Hermione's friends and the Cullen's tried to get her away but hadn't realised she had put up a shield, preventing them from getting to her and Laurent. After a few more moments, he moved his mouth from her arm and kissed the wound. He helped her up and thanked her. Hermione let the shield drop for a second and she was ripped from Laurent.

"What the hell was that?!" Emmett growled dangerously. To everyone's surprise, it was Hermione who answered. "That Emmett was me helping my brother!" She snarled. Everyone looked at her in shock, except for Laurent who pulled her away from her friends and the Cullen's. "Older brother." He chuckled. "Whatever!" hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, back to the subject at hand, how did you find me?"

"Victoria said she smelt magic and I ran towards the sent. When I heard your screams, I had to get to you. I knew they wouldn't let me anywhere near you though." He said nodding his head towards the group. "I used my gift to stop you pain and blood. Knowing without the pain you could walk. I also knew that if you were still bleeding, I'd have the urge to feed off you and you know I don't like to take blood forcefully from you. So here we are." He explained. "Though I am surprised Victoria haven't found us yet!" He laughed.

"Speak of the devil, hey Victoria!" Hermione rushed to hug her friend. "Oh Hermione, you say the nicest things!" Victoria laughed whilst hugging you back. "I'm so sorry to hear about James! What happened?" Hermione asked. Victoria glared at the Cullen's. "Them. They happened Hermione!" They killed James!" Victoria shouted, holding back tears. "Oh Vicky!" hermione cried as she enveloped the crying vampire. "And to think I have a crush on one of them!" She whispered to herself but Emmett, Laurent and Victoria heard. "Which one?" Laurent asked curiously. "Emmett..." she whispered to herself as a blush started growing on her cheek. Emmett couldn't hear what she said but Edward did and he laughed along with Laurent and Victoria.

Within a few seconds, Hermione had grabbed her wand from Neville and had it pointed at Edwards throat. "Listen up sparkles" she sneered. "If you dare tell him then I will have no problem hedging you into oblivion. Would you like a sneak peak at what would happen to you?" Edward shook his head. "Then I suggest you shut your trap." She barked. When she turned, she saw her brother and Victoria trying to embarrass her further.

"Hermione I knew you loved me!" Yelled Laurent  
"Of course I love you Cullen!" Said Victoria in a slut like British accent.  
"kiss me and show me how much you love me babe!" Growled Laurent  
"Gladly."replied Victoria still in a slut like British accent.  
They the proceeded to pretend to shove each other tongues down their throats.  
"Oh yeah, real mature!" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes, whilst Emmett was looking at her longingly. Everyone else however, was laughing at the show.

"So Hermione, how come your not a vampire but he is?" Asked Rosalie, who had now come out of the confusion along with the others. "Well I sort of am. I have heightened senses, can still run as fast as them and half the strength of them. Basically, I am an vampire minus the fangs, urge to drink blood and the fact that I'm alive. However, at 18 I'm going to stop ageing all together, so I'm hoping I don't get any spots for my 18th birthday!" Laughed Hermione.

"So that's how..." Started George  
"You always knew..." Helped Fred  
"What we were up to" the twins finished together.

"And how you always beat us in races, cheat!" Declared a laughing Ron.

"So you guys don't mind?" Asked a suddenly shy Hermione. "Of course not! Your our sister in everything but blood 'mione!" Harry answered while the others nodded in agreement. They all hugged and Hermione felt better now her secret was out in the open. After a few minuets they all heard Fred and George yell "So that's how you always managed to bear mums hugs!"

They all laughed and them realised, they had stayed there all day! Hermione turned to Alice. "Since you and your family pose no threat to my family and friends, I would like to become ally's with you and your family." Alice looked at her and said "no we can't be ally's, however we can be friends." Alice was grinning from ear to ear and pulled hermione into a hug that rivalled one of Molly Weasley!

"Well that was an action filled day wasn't it?" Luna dreamily said

**AN: IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THEN LEAVE A REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**AN: A BIG THANK YOU TO ARABELLAGRACE FOR MY FIRST REVIEW. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT (no matter how much I wish I do)**

"So Hermione likes a Cullen?" Teased Ginny that night. A blush rose on Hermione's facial features. "Maybe"she said shyly. "Oh oh oh which one!" Rushed Luna. "Emmett." Hermione sighed dreamily. Ginny and Luna smirked at each other. It was time to set their plan into action.

"Come on guys, it's going to be a long day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." Hermione said sleepily. "Alice said vampires don't sleep. How come you do?" Questioned Luna. "Like I said, I'm not a full vampire. I can fully function without sleep for ages but after the war, I've had to sleep regularly." The smile from her face dropped as she spoke of the war. It was still a hard subject for all of them and only spoke of when needed. Like when they first met the Cullen's.

"How does that work then? I mean, how come Laurent is a full vampire and doesn't have magic whilst your a bit of both?" Pestered Luna. "Dad was a muggleborn wizard whilst mum was a full blown vampire. They had both me and Laurent. Laurent took after mum and was a full blown vampire whilst I was a bit of both. However, because this had never happened before, our family decided that I would be classed as a muggleborn witch. So here I am..." Hermione explained. Satisfied with the answer the girls all fell asleep.

The next day was a Tuesday and the group all had IT. Hermione groaned at the thought. The girls were up and ready before the boys so they left a note saying they were at school and had took Hermione's Mercedes Benz with them. They also informed them that the trunk of the car was stacked with all their weapons, just in case. When they arrived at school Hermione said that she wanted to go to the school library to calm herself for their next lesson so she didn't hex the bloody things. The girls agreed, saying they needed to check something out with the headmaster. As luck would have it, as soon as Hermione entered the school, the Cullen's pulled up.

The two girls immediately ran to Emmett and Edward. Luna tried her best to hide her blush upon seeing Edward but failed miserably. Ginny looked at her friend and Merely raised an eyebrow at her antics. The red head shook it off, focusing on the task at hand.

"Emmett, we were able to squeeze some information out of Hermione last night and she said that she fancy a you. Now, you have to grab her attention. Hermione isn't like other girls but she's a sucker for romance. It will be hard as she won't give up easily and will probably pretend she hates your guts. Just ignore it and do some romantic gestures. Pull her seat out for her, help her out during her most hated subjects, get her chocolates. That sort of thing. After this step is complete, we can move to faze two." Ginny explained swiftly. Emmett couldn't stop grinning like a idiot all day.

There was a reason Hermione was sat in the middle of IT glaring daggers at the computer. That reason was that it refused to cooperate. To top it all off Luna was blabbering away at her computer next to her, asking it to be good and let her do her work. Ginny was on the opposite side of her asking what to do next. If looks could kill, her best friends would have been killed countless times.

When the class was finally over, they went to assembly. Apparently, the head had managed to get in a top defence guy to teach them how to defend themselves. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George and the Cullen's were all sat in the front row. Hermione wasn't paying attention and they guy, Mr Mordian, noticed this and decided to mess with her. "Right, miss Granger, why don't you show the school how to defend themselves. You against me."

"Um, sir, you really don't want to do that." Warned Ron "I'd like to see this mr Weasley. Now, Hermione, get up and show me what you've got!" Snickered Mr Mordian. Harry shrugged his shoulders at the teacher. "Your funeral." He muttered. "Knock him dead Mi" shouted Fred. "No seriously, if you loose we owe the Cullen's $100" yelled George. Hermione just looked at the Cullen's. "Oh ye of little faith" she smirked.

She got up and took off her jumper. She was now wearing her top and leggings that hugged her curves in all the right places. Emmett tried his best not to drool. Hermione bowed at Mr Mordian and got in a fighting stance. She waited for him to do the same before she analysed him. It was apparent he was waiting for her to make the first move but she was intent on finding his weakness. It appeared that he walked with a false limp to confuse her, thinking she would go for it. However, years of experience and Moody's lessons taught her that his true weakness was his right hip and back of his neck. She nodded to herself and went in for the kill.

She blocked his punches with ease and spun to deliver a high kick to his right hip. When he clutched his side she used his distraction to grab the back of his neck and throw him over her shoulder. When he was groaning in agony on the floor, she gathered her jumper and went to sit back down. Whilst the entire student body, minus her group, were steering at her in shock. She then pulled out a bottle of water and continued talking to Ron and Harry as though nothing had happened.

The twins looked towards the Cullen's with smug looks on their faces and held out there hands. The Cullen's dug into their pockets and handed the twins $100. "Thanks 'mione" they shouted at her and she just smiled. "I'm glad you've learnt from your mistake when betting with Ron and I." She yelled back. George just grinned like an idiot. "See Mi, that's why your my favourite. You never lose me a bet." Hermione just laughed. "Glad to know I'm loved Georgie!"

The bell went and Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Ron and Harry all stood and walked out of the hall, but not before Mr Mordian's recovery. "Miss Granger, I would like for you to meet me 5th period so we can discus your abilities. I must say I'm impressed, I didn't think you would see past my fake limp." Said Mr Mordian.

"One of the main rules of combat, never underestimate your opponent." Replied Hermione. She turned to see Fred and George pretending to cry. "Oh Freddie, I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione was in trouble with a professor- I mean teacher." Cried George. "We've taught her well Georgie." Fred said approvingly. Hermione just glared at them. "Oh shut up, we need to get to music and you know that's one of the only lessons I actually like!" She said. With that, they left.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OF TWILIGHT**

Laurent ran up (at human speed) to his little sister and gave her a huge hug once school had finished. Hermione however, was not in the mood. Her lessons had been terrible, she had to face more bloody pain at ten past twelve, despite it being for a shorter time then usual which was a pleasant surprise, had to face all the steers and whispers about how she took on that stupid teacher and finally, had to listen to Ronald's constant moaning. She was not a happy bunny.

Having sensed this (though the fact her hair was practically sparking with her magic flowing through it should have given it away) Laurent quickly put her down and went to stand with Victoria. They had forgiven the Cullen's the other day after realising James actions were uncalled for and could have easily been prevented. Victoria and Laurent had started dating that same night. It turns out that they were both holding back their feelings towards each other because they both thought that James was VIctoria's soul mate. After finding out otherwise, well, let's just say that Luna asked if someone had accidentally put some sort of super human glue on their lips and if they needed help getting unstuck.

Hermione couldn't wait to get home and told everyone so. She have the keys to the car to Ginny saying that she'd run home. She took her house keys and ran for her life. As soon as she was through the door she could sense that something wasn't right. She took her wand out and made sure her weaponry was all on hand. She did a quick search of upstairs, only to announce it clear. That left downstairs and the basement. Downstairs was clean so she got her wand ready and entered. There was a quick pop and nothing. Except for the writing that is. She got her wand out and sent her Potronus to the gang, however, making sure that to a muggle it just looked like someone handing the listeners a letter and them reading it. It said:

"GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE NOW! THEY'VE FOUND US!"

Within a matter of seconds, vampires and magical people alike were in the house and staring at the writing on the training room wall:

Taken more then you should take  
Waited longer then one should wait  
Lost, now found  
Soon to be bound  
Then you'll be tortured upon the ground  
No mercy awaits you  
So what do you do?  
Be scared little ones  
The death eaters have found you

"It's written in blood." Observed Neville. "We're screwed" said Harry.

**AN: I know it's only short but because it's full of action, I thought that ok. Please review! And tell me what you thought of the message the death eaters left.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok I know it's been a while but I've been really busy with school work and I've been in hospital for over a month so I'm really sorry! Anyway, I've read all of your reviews and just because you said please, here is chapter 7! I don't own Harry Potter!**

A week had passes since the message had been discovered and all the witches and wizards were still on high alert. Hermione's daily torture sessions had become a lot longer and more painful as her screams got louder each day. It had been about a month since they moved to Forks. They were slowly regretting their decision.

"Right! That's it!" Announced Ginny one day. "Us lot are going to the La Push beach!" She said in tone that let the others know that there was no room for a argument. So the group of 8 packed a lunch each, got swim suits and got in Hermione's car.

So that's how they ended up here, at La Push beach. The Cullen's didn't know they were here so they thought they would be in for a Quite day.

Boy were they wrong.

A fair distance away from the unusual group, a pack of shape shifters were watching them. Hermione, having sensed this, was on high alert. She slowly moved over to the twins and nudged them in the direction of the unknown threat. The twins nodded and stood up. "Guys, we're just going to go for a walk." They said in unison.

"Ok see you later!" Hermione smiled. The twins looked at her and shook their heads.

"I don't think so miss granger, see-" started Fred

"Your coming too." Finished George.

Hermione sighed but got up and went with the Weasley twins as requested. They walk down the beach for a bit, knowing that the shape shifters had followed them. When they were out of sight of the others, they took their wands out and sent a round of protrificus totalus towards the pack. Making sure they didn't hurt the wolves, they took out every member of the pack.

George walked up to the one that looked like the pack leader and said to him "listen, we will explain everything if you just promise not to hurt us. Ok?" The wolves agreed and they set them free of the curses.

"Follow us." Hermione said emotionlessly. Since moving to Forks, she had become more relaxed. She still was the toughest warrior but only when she needed to be.

The pack moved towards them warily. She couldn't blame them though. In their eyes, they had just been defeated by beams of light from a stick! Soon they ended up back with the other. Luna was the first to see them.

"Hey Hermione, George, Fred. Who are these lovely creatures?" She asked dreamily.

"They are friends. They're shape shifters and as long as they don't harm us, we don't harm them. Got it?!" Hermione answered. The whole group nodded in agreement to hermione. When they all turned to look at the wolves, they found a group of shirtless, hot, pissed off men. One look and Ginny had begun fanning herself.

"We are magic folk." Explained Hermione. "We came from England. We left because of the war." She then went into the details on how the war had started, about the battle of Hogwarts, about the defeat of the light side, about voldermorts rule and about how the death eaters had left them a message a few weeks ago. The wolves nodded in understanding and then went on to introduce them selves. Hermione did the same with her small group.

Everyone had noticed the two wolves, Jacob and Leah, staring at Harry and Ginny and Harry and Ginny staring right back at them. Sam took one look and sighed. He started to explain imprinting to them and how mates worked with them. He also explained about the tribes history. Everyone nodded understandingly.

Neville then asked if they knew about the Cullen's. Sam nodded and went on to say how the Cullen's and the pack were very close friends, despite the whole vampire and practically werewolf thing. Hermione smiled warmly at the men. She liked them. They all reminded her of back ho-...

Suddenly everything came flooding back to Hermione. In the distance, a crackling laugh could be heard. Everyone spun around only to come face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange, The Lestrange brothers, Barty Crouch Junior, Feinir Greyback, Lucious Malfoy, Crabbe senior, Goyal senior and Lord Voldemort himself.

"Oh shit." Muttered Hermione as she watched Luna send a Potronus charm to the Cullen's.

"Ah, the last survivors of the light! Prepare to meet your doom!" Growled Voldemort.

"Over my dead body." Hermione snarled at him and the other death eaters.

The death eaters smiled cruelly. "That can be arranged, you filthy little mudblood!" Smirked Bellatrix.

Then Luna shot the first spell at Barty

**thank you to all those who reviewed my story. Please review some more! **


End file.
